Drabble : Don't Wanna Be an Idol
by lightningklass
Summary: Aku anggap aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Untuk orang yang kucintai. Untuk orang yang kuharap berada di depan TV, tersenyum menyaksikanku di atas panggung. Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap..(Jung Leo) Kuharap itu bukan hanya sebuah lirik lagu, tapi sebuah janji. Kuharap kau kan selamanya mencintaiku. Meski kita tak saling bertemu. Aku harap..(Jaehwan) /VIXX KEO/838w/T/oldfic


**Title** : Don't Wanna Be an Idol

 **Cast** / **Pairing** : VIXX Ken x Leo (KEO)

 **Genre** : Romance, AU

 **Rate** : T

 **lenght** : Drabble

 **Words** : 838

 **A/N** : _Annyeong!_ lama tak sua! _Author_ kali ini memutuskan untuk _posting drabble_ lama, yang udah pernah _author post_ AFF. Ya, _author_ tahu memang sedang dalam keadaan hiatus, tapi hati rasanya ingin terus meramaikan dunia per- _fanfic_ -an. wkwk.. semoga _reader_ suka. _Enjoy~_

 **=======================DON'T WANNA BE AN IDOL=======================**

"Jung Leo- _ssi_! Tiga menit sebelum tampil, tolong bersiap di samping panggung. Kau akan tampil setelah tiga _group_ selesai!"

 _Staff_ wanita itu berteriak dari pintu ruang tunggu. Aku sedang di rias. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Setelah _staff_ itu pergi, aku kembali menatap cermin. Kutatap bayangan _hairstylist nuna_ yang sedang sibuk menata gaya rambutku. Lalu mataku kembali menatap wajahku sendiri. Inilah aku. Jung Leo, seorang penyanyi terkenal, tampan, dan bersuara indah. Setidaknya kata orang-orang. Tapi ada yang aneh bagiku.

 ** _Aku kesepian_**

Bagaimana bisa seorang penyanyi terkenal yang selalu dikerumuni _fans,_ bahkan wartawan, merasa kesepian? Ya, aku tahu. Karena tak ada orang yang bisa dicintai di kehidupan seperti ini.

Kuambil ponselku dari meja. Kutatap sesosok orang yang terpampang di sana.

 ** _Yang aku cintai hanya satu_**

 ** _Dia.._**

 **-Falshback-**

" _Chukhaeyo_ , Taekwoon _hyung!"_ Dia tersenyum.

"Jaehwan.." Aku menatapnya. Aku tau di balik senyumnya itu tersirat kesedihan. Ya, aku bisa membacanya.

"Wah… Tak kusangka sebentar lagi _hyung_ akan _debut_! Hm.. Apa kata teman-temanku ya, kalau tahu aku punya pacar seorang artis?" Dia terkekeh.

"Jaehwan.." Aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya.

"Ah! Aku sudah membayangkan _hyung_ berada di atas panggung! Bernyanyi di bawah sinar-sinar lampu! _Hyung_ pasti keren sekali!" Dia menutup wajahnya. Dia terlihat bahagia. Tapi kenapa aku tidak?

"Jaehwan…"

"Aku akan beritahu pada semua orang kalau Jung Leo, penyanyi terkenal, adalah pacarku! Dan-"

"LEE JAEHWAN!"

Aku menghentikan ocehannya. Ia langsung terdiam menatapku kaget. Sedikit rasa bersalah menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf. Tapi kau tak bisa lakukan itu. Bukannya aku tak mau. Tapi itu akan menjatuhkan namaku nantinya."

Hening… Dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke _dorm_ bersama _manager_ -ku. Aku… Tak bisa membawamu."

Aku masih menunduk. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya mendengar kalimatku barusan. Aku ingin tahu. Tapi aku tak berani menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan dua buah lengan memelukku. Dan sebuah kepala tergeletak di dadaku. Dia memelukku.

"Aku mengerti _hyung._ Aku tahu. Aku akan coba memaklumi betapa sibuknya kau setelah _debut_ nanti. Aku akan selalu menyaksikanmu di TV. Di semua penampilanmu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Kata-katanya begitu lembut. Membuat hatiku merasa nyaman. Kuletakkan daguku di ujung kepalanya. Lenganku mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Ku kecup ujung kepalanya. Jari-jariku mulai mengelus kepalanya. Aku hampir menangis.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Jaehwan.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taekwoon _hyung.."_

 **-flashback end-**

Aku menghela nafas. Aku merindukannya. Padahal baru tiga bulan aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku ingin kembali. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan cita-citaku yang baru saja aku capai. Tapi Jaehwan….

Pikiranku terputus ketika ponsel yang sedari tadi kugenggam berbunyi. Dari Jaehwan..

Langsung kuangkat panggilan itu.

"Jaehwan!" Aku sedikit berteriak. Aku benar-benar senang dia meneleponku.

 _"Hyung!"_ Dia ikut berteriak. Suara ini. Aku rindu suaranya. _"Hyung,_ kau belum naik ke atas panggung, kan?"

"Belum. Masih ada satu _group_ lagi yang sedang tampil."

"Syukurlah.. Soalnya aku baru sampai di gedung apartemen. Sekarang aku sedang di _lift_. Aku takut terlambat menyaksikan _goodbye stage_ -mu hari ini." Katanya dengan nada cemberut.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menyaksikan penampilanku hari ini."

" _Aigoo_! Jahatnya kau, _hyung!"_

Aku hanya terus terkekeh.

"Taekwoon- _ah_! Cepatlah.."

Manager memberitahuku agar cepat pergi ke samping panggung.

"Jaehwan.. Maaf, aku harus bersiap. Lain kali kita sambung lagi. _Annyeong_.." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaehwan, aku langsung mengikuti manager berlari menuju _stage_.

 _ **Maafkan aku.. Jaehwan..**_

 _ **.**_

Cahaya dari lampu panggung mulai menyinariku. Alunan lagu mulai mengiringi keberadaanku di atas panggung. Kamera mulai mengelilingiku, memperlihatkan sosokku pada orang-orang yang ada di rumah. Kugenggam erat-erat _michrophone_ yang ada di tanganku.

Kututup mataku, membayangkan sosok Jaehwan ada di depanku. Selalu dia yang aku pikirkan di atas _stage_. Hanya dia yang bisa menaikkan percayadiriku. Sesaat kemudian, aku mulai bernyanyi. Aku anggap aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Untuk orang yang kucintai. Untuk orang yang kuharap berada di depan TV, tersenyum menyaksikanku di atas panggung.

 ** _Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap.._**

 ** _._**

 **-Jaehwan's POV-**

Aku harus cepat, atau aku akan kehilangan penampilannya di TV. Aku baru pulang dari les seni tempatku bekerja, dan aku hampir lupa kalau Jung Leo, alias Taekwoon _hyung,_ punya jadwal _on air_ hari ini. Untungnya aku sudah tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi. Dan parahnya, tak ada TV di sana.

Sesampainya aku di kamar, tanpa membereskan barang-barang, aku melempar tubuhku ke sofa dan langsung menyalakan TV, tepat pada _channel_ yang kutuju.

Dia sudah berada di sana. Di bawah sorotan lampu-lampu panggung, dengan alunan musik yang mengiringi suara indahnya. Ia bernyanyi sembari menutup matanya. Aku suka saat dia bernyanyi dengan ekspresi itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menutup mataku. Membiarkan suara indahnya dengan mulus masuk ke telingaku. Aku membayangkan sosoknya ada di depanku, bernyanyi khusus untukku.

Aku merindukannya. Aku rindu dengan wajah datar dan suara lembutnya. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali menahannya pergi waktu itu. Tapi aku tak mungkin menghentikan cita-citanya. Cita-cita yang ia kembangkan sejak kami masih kecil dulu.

 ** _Dan sekarang dia sudah meraihnya_**

 ** _._**

 _Uriga tteoreojyeo isseodo  
 **(Though, we're separated**_ _ **)**  
neol yeongwonhi saranghae  
 **(I love you forever**_ ** _)_**

Tak sadar, di kalimat terakhir dari lagu indah itu, aku meneteskan air mata.

Jung Leo.. Kuharap itu bukan hanya sebuah lirik lagu, tapi sebuah janji. Kuharap kau kan selamanya mencintaiku. Meski kita tak saling bertemu.

 ** _Aku harap.._**

 **=The End=**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Thank you for reading, and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude ^^_


End file.
